


Ready?... GO!

by Solution



Series: GO! [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solution/pseuds/Solution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You finally get a chance to be in a video with the Achievement Hunter guys and it turns out much better than expected…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready?... GO!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first finished fanfiction! Please leave some feedback!  
> Hope you like it! ♥ ♥ ♥
> 
> (Also posted on my tumblr: http://solutionwrites.tumblr.com/)

“Welcome to the new season of GO!” You hear Geoff start through the door, followed by an eruption of cheers from everyone else. “In this season of GO!, we’re mixing it up a bit…”

A couple of the other guys make some surprised noises, so I guess Geoff really didn’t tell them in advance… This’ll be fun.

“Seeing as Ray is the undefeated prick he is…” Ray quickly interrupts with a cheer. “And the rest of you guys suck major dick…” Nobody even tries to defend themselves from that statement. “We decided to bring a new challenger into the fray!”

That’s my cue, so I quickly swing open the door from the Thug’s office into the Achievement Hunter room and scream, “It’s me bitches!”

The guys turn to see my smirking face in the doorframe and Ray is the first to respond, “Oh shit…”

“Oh shit is right you bitch.” I say, walking a bit more into the room. Geoff comes over to me and pats me on the back. “[Y/N] here is going to be playing on this setup we’ve put on the couch.” He pushes me towards it, so I quickly flip him the bird before sitting down and getting myself set up.

I was known throughout the office as one of the best gamers, even managing to beat Ray a couple times in some games of COD we’d play casually outside of work sometimes.

I wasn’t even close to a full-time member of Achievement Hunter. The most I had done for them before this was just some editing when they got too busy; I was mainly just an animator for RWBY. This would be the first time I would be in a video and playing against any of the guys besides Ray. He and I had struck up a quick friendship when I started working here a couple of months ago. We literally ran into each other in the hall, and after that, we started to talk to each other more regularly. Since then, we’ve had lunch together on a few occasions and I’ve gone over to his house a couple times to play some video games.

All my friends know I have a thing for him, but I’m certain that he’s still clueless. That’s a good thing though because I’m also certain that he sees me as just a friend; I’m nothing too special.

“Ok. So you know how there are guns in some video games?” Geoff says, snapping me out of my small trance and eliciting a snort from a couple of the guys. “Not really… They’re all right here!” Ray yells, flexing. We all laughed a little and Michael fondly kicked his chair. Geoff continued shortly after, “In you fucking dreams nerd… Anyways! I want you to kill 5 NPCs or enemies with the following guns: An SMG, Pistol, LMG, Shotgun, and Sniper Rifle! You need to use different games for each kill... GO!” At his scream, I quickly stood from the couch, having a couple of games in mind, and made my way quickly over to the game shelf.

Gavin was already there and Ryan was leisurely walking over. I shoved Gavin out of the way, earning a little squawk, and swiftly grabbed the three games I was thinking of. I jogged back to the couch quickly, narrowly avoiding Ryan’s attempt to trip me, and knowing that Gavin wasn’t so quick when I heard a little yelp behind me.

I booted up my PS4, Xbox One, and Xbox 360 all at once: I knew that if I distributed my games evenly throughout the three consoles, I would be faster at completing the challenge. I put Call of Duty: Ghost into my Xbox One, GTA V into my Xbox 360, and The Last of Us Remastered into my PS4. While I waited for them all to load, I glance around the room. Nobody was in game yet: everybody was in the same boat as I was except for Gavin; he was still staring intently at the game shelf.

As I was turning back to my screen, however, I saw Ray glance over at me quickly and smirk.

Getting a bit self-conscious and worried, I discretely pull out my phone to see if there was a mark on my face or something. Finding nothing, I stuff it back into my pocket and glance up at Ray with a raised eyebrow, but he doesn’t notice. Realizing Ghosts has loaded, I quickly pull up a single-player mission and start playing.

“Geoff!” I hear Ray yell. I glance up from my game to see his reticule above an enemy in COD as well. As soon as Geoff looks over, he pulls the trigger.

“Ok! That’s the pistol for Ray!” Geoff yells out.

I smirk a little to myself knowing that Ray went for the easiest weapon first; you could use a pistol in almost any game.

“Geoff!” I call out, finally finding the shotgun I was looking for and aiming at an enemy. I fire as soon as he looks at me.

“That was a shotgun kill.” I inform him since my screen is turned away.

“Ok, one for [Y/N]!” Geoff shouts.

The episode goes on for a while longer and the standings are as follows: I only need a pistol kill, Ray only needs a shotgun kill, Ryan and Jack only need an SMG kill, Michael needs a pistol and sniper kill, and Gavin needs a LMG, SMG, and pistol kill.

It’s coming down to the wire as I’m looking furiously through my arcade games for Retro City Rampage and Ray is waiting for GTA V to load. It’s obvious that one of us is going to win, so the other guys sit back, not bothering to continue, to watch the show.

Finally finding it, I let out a yelp of excitement and press A. Its quick load time allows me to get into the game with lightning speed, and I immediately find a cop. I pull out my pistol and open fire.

“I did it!” I scream, jumping off of the couch and throwing my hands in the air.

“Dammit!” I hear Ray yell over all of the cheering and I look over to find his character in GTA out on the street with his shotgun equipped. A couple more seconds and he would have taken the victory.

“Nice job [Y/N]!” Geoff says, motioning me towards the GO! board. “Gav and I added a space for you on there yesterday!”

Walking up to the board, I pick up the stickers from the floor and find a Diego one from Dora the Explorer.

“To commemorate the beginning of the end for Ray!” I say with a smirk, plastering the first sticker of the season onto my row on the board.

Ray responds with a fond grumble and everyone else cheers again.

“Stop!” Geoff yells, slashing the air with his hand and signaling the end of the episode.

“Nice job [Y/N]!” Geoff says, clapping me on the back again.

“Yeah, that was top!” Gavin yells from across the room.

“Thanks guys!” I reply. I turn to Geoff and say, “And thank you again for this opportunity. This is going to be awesome!”

“Of course [Y/N]” He responds with a small smile.

“I’ve got to get going.” I wave to Geoff. “See you guys!” I yell over my shoulder as I leave the office. A chorus of ‘Goodbyes!’ can be heard before the door closes.

I start towards the kitchen to grab a Red Bull before I get back to animating, a stupidly large grin on my face the whole way.

_I could get used to this._

Once I reach the kitchen, I yank open the fridge and grab my beverage before slamming it shut. I lean against the counter and open the can, taking a lazy sip and staring at the ceiling, relaxing a bit.

“Hey.” I hear a familiar voice say from the entrance to the kitchen.

I bite the inside of my cheek a bit when I look down and see Ray walking over to the fridge right beside me.

“Hey Ray!” I reply quickly, turning to walk out of the kitchen and leave him be.

Before I get more than a step away, Ray stops me by asking, “So… how did you like recording that?”

I turn back around to face him a bit, and see him open up the fridge, pulling out his own Red Bull can and popping the top.

“It was a lot fun!... I can’t wait to do some more with you guys!” I reply. I stand there for a second, wondering why the mood in the room just turned extremely awkward. “… Everything ok?”

Ray rubs the back of his neck a bit before glancing up at me. “What?... Oh yeah. Everything’s fine!” He says a bit shakily.

“Alright… Well… I guess I’ll see you around Ray!” I say, turning to leave the weird situation.

“Wait!” Ray calls after me, so I turn back around again. “Erm… I actually have something to ask you…”

I don’t understand why he’s being so weird… Is it something I did?

“Yeah?... What is it?” I ask, stepping a bit closer to him and biting my cheek with worry… I hope I didn’t do anything to fuck up the one video series I’ll be able to do with the Achievement Hunters on the first episode!

“Uh… Well, [Y/N]… I was wondering if maybe you wanted to goouttodinnerwithmetonight?” He mumbles quickly, blushing a bright red immediately.

My eyes shoot open and I take in a quick breath. I’m not sure if I heard him correctly, so I breathily ask, “What?”

Inhaling deeply, he repeats, “I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go out to dinner with me?...” He immediately looks down at his shoes, exhaling deeply. “I mean… I understand if you just want to be friends and I’m totally ok with that… But after seeing you today… I just had to ask…”

My brain short-circuited for a second, and I just stood there, my mouth wide open like a moron and my eyes unblinking.

_Did Ray just ask me out?!?... Wut?_

Ray peeks back up at me, a worried look on his face, and I immediately snap out of it.

“O- Of course I’d like to go out to dinner with you!” I stutter, dumbfounded.

His face explodes into a wide smile, and I can’t help but smile back.

“Great!” He yells excitedly. “I’ll pick you up around 8:00?”

“Sounds great to me!” I reply, equally excited.

“Ok!... See ya!” He says, waving and turning to walk back to their office.

I just stand there, smiling like an even bigger idiot, swooning a bit over what just transpired.

_It sounds fucking fantastic to me…_


End file.
